The invention relates generally to adjustable clamping devices, and more particularly to a stomach clamp for and method of proximal gastric partitioning.
No stomach clamps were found in a preliminary search of the prior art, but U.S. Pat. Nos. to Artandi et al 3,272,204; Pease, Jr. 2,671,444; Jimenez 3,266,054; Usher 3,124,136 and 3,054,406 were cited as showing materials that might be used in the construction of a stomach clamp. Two methods of proximal gastric partitioning are known, however; "gastric stapling" and "gastric bypass," both of which leave the stomach in altered anatomical configuration permanently.
The invention teaches new apparatus that is semi-permanent and easily installed without penetrating into stomach lumen or gastrointestinal tract, and easily removed to leave the stomach anatomically unaltered in a new method of gastric partitioning.